


Perfect

by MissResistance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also... Some minor character deaths... No one named specifically though, Depressed Poe, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No BB-8 appearance! I have sinned!, Poe's pretty hard on himself, Tough week at the Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissResistance/pseuds/MissResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough mission, Finn tries to comfort Poe and lets him in on a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"I have a secret to tell you. And I want you to remember it no matter what." Finn whispered as he bandaged Poe's bloodied hands.

The pilot did not answer. He stared at the ground, the light in his eyes had vanished.

"You are perfect, you know that?" The ex-stormtrooper said gently. "It's not your fault, Poe. It never was." Finn cupped Poe's head in his hands and stared into his empty eyes. A tear streamed down Poe's face and he quickly turned away.

"I could have saved them. It's no use lying about it." He mumbled, wiping his face. "My entire squadron is dead. And it's all because of me."

"Poe, please. Don't say that. It had nothing to do with you! There were flames everywhere, it's a miracle you survived!" Finn took his bandaged hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't have! I was supposed to be their leader, yet I endangered them all. The flight plan. It wasn't safe."

"Stop talking like that. You did what you could. That's all that matters."

Poe said nothing in reply, only sniffled and hung his head.

"Poe?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you. Like, a lot," Finn sighed.

"... What?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on you in that First Order cell. You trusted me immediately."

"Well, I had to, I guess."

"No, you didn't. I could have easily tricked you. But you looked at me as a hero, not as a brainwashed stormtrooper. You looked at me like a- a person."

Poe sat in silence, overwhelmed by everything. His team was dead, he hadn't left his bunker in three days. And now, the light of his life had hinted that he loved him back.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. But I wanted you to know that you're the most loyal, most courageous, and kindest person I've ever met. You're wonderful. You don't have to try. And you certainly don't have to beat yourself up over every thing, okay?" Finn patted Poe's shoulder.

"Okay." Poe whispered, weakly. "Th- thank you."

"Of course." Finn fixed the blanket wrapped around Poe. "There you go. Need anything else?"

"Yeah. Can... can you kiss me?"

"What?" Finn said in disbelief. _Had Poe really just said that? Was he dreaming?_ Nights of worry and restlessness were instantly wiped away.

"Please."

"Y- Yes!"

He leaned in, tilting Poe's chin up and pressed his lips against the pilot's. Finn felt warmth and fire, even though Poe was still broken. Finn slid his hands onto Poe's back, neither pulling out of the kiss.

 

Finn ran his hands though Poe's hair and looked into his eyes.

"Know something?" Poe murmured sleepily, his eyes half closed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The cheeky poster boy's smile had returned slightly, but Poe's eyes were still droopy from tiredness. He was exhausted from the weeks events, but staying awake for Finn.

"Really?" Finn cocked his head. He could barely believe shit worked out like this.

"Always have." Poe muttered, pulling his blanket over Finn and placing his head on the ex-stormtrooper's shoulder.

Within minutes, Poe had dozed off, the two sitting on the edge of the bed, shrouded in darkness. Full of warm flutteries and gratitude for the cosmic alignment, Finn drifted into a sleep full of sunshine dreams about his love.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this in like ten minutes. Forgive me. I was really in the mood for Stormpilot and needed to write something. Result. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
